legendsofthehiddentemplefandomcom-20200214-history
The Trojan Horseshoe
}} | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! Production Number | } |- ! Airdate | } |- ! Team | } |- ! Contestants | } |- ! Artifact Location | } |- ! Pendants of Life | } |- ! Temple Layout | } |- ! Previous Episode | } |- ! Next Episode | } |} The Moat One player of each team swam a rope over to the other side. Once out of the water, he had to tie the rope off on a pole that held a second tied rope higher up; both connected to the other side. Once tied, the second player had to use the two ropes and maneuver across the moat. Once he was across, the team could run over and hit the gong. 'Moat Results' The Steps of Knowlegde Long ago, there was a huge fortress city with many towers, called Troy. It was destroyed because Paris, a prince of Troy, decided to marry the most beautiful woman in the world, Helen. Unfortunately, Helen was already married to a Greek king who became so enraged he mounted an army to attack Troy. The Greeks fought the Trojans for ten years, but could not defeat them. So, the smartest Greek said: "Let's build a giant horse and put some warriors inside, leave it outside with a card that says "No hard feelings," and then we'll pretend to sail away. They'll drag the horse into the city and during the night, the warriors will slip out and open the city gates, and our forces can get in and wreck the place,' which is exactly what they did. 'The Steps of Knowledge Results' The Temple Games "Tear Down Troy" (Climbing Wall) The first game pitted Bob against Lucretia, and the challenge was to remove as many of the bricks atop the "walls of Troy" as possible in 60 seconds. The bricks had to be stuck to the player's helmet for the entire descent, but Bob accidentally knocked two bricks in a row off his helmet, meaning that they didn't count any more. The result was that Bob only scored twice, but Lucretia scored three times since she never knocked any off her helmet. That meant that the Green Monkeys won the first Pendant of Life. "Trojan Horse" (Water Ramp) It was Jennifer versus Shawn in the second game, where the players had to push a mock-up of the Trojan Horse up a slope using their backs— the catch was that a constant stream of water would be trying to stop them. Both players were very evenly matched, but Jennifer eventually won by a nose, properly placing the horse over the source of the stream at the top— she wasn't allowed to use her hands for this part, even though later players were allowed to— with 27 seconds on the clock, a few seconds before Shawn. After the players slid back down, Kirk announced that the Silver Snakes managed to tie up the score at a half Pendant per team, so it was all up to the third game to decide the final outcome. "Trojan Column" (Pulley Pillar) The third Temple Game wasn't bad this time around, but it was actually very commonplace— it was the two-player pulley game, and as usual, the players had to take turns putting rings around a pole to rebuild a column of a Trojan building (suggesting that Troy eventually was reconstructed). This game can be unfair if the rope gets caught in the pulley and leaves both players stuck around the middle, but that actually wasn't an issue this time— neither side really had to deal with the rope being seriously caught, and neither was ever at a disadvantage in that regard. With four seconds left, Lucretia managed to place the last ring on the column for the Green Monkeys; Bob placed the last one for the Silver Snakes with two seconds on the clock, but since the Green Monkeys finished first, they won the full Pendant and would be taking 1 ½ Pendants of Life with them for the Temple Run. 'The Temple Games Results' The Temple Run Lucretia moved quickly up to her removal from the temple in the Shrine of the Silver Monkey. Luckily, Shawn managed to build on that progress very well. He sped through the Pirate's Cove and Dungeon, and grabbed the artifact with a full forty-five seconds to go. He exited through the bottom floor of the temple for the win. 'The Temple Run Results' Trivia/Goofs *Bob Attuck of the Silver Snakes was the fourth contestant to have his full name revealed, following the Orange Iguanas in Wild Bill Hickok and the Dead Man's Hand and Joe Carlosi from Elizabeth I's Golden Ship. *This was the first Green Monkey temple run as well as the first Green Monkey victory. *The third temple guard was in the Spider's Lair, because His Headdress was sticking out when Shawn was exiting the temple with the horseshoe. *Shawn was 15, one of the oldest contestants and the Oldest known contestant to make it to the Temple *The other half pendant was in the Room of the Golden Idols and was the first half pendant to ever hide in that room space. *Coincidentally, this episode and The Silver Horseshoe of Butch Cassidy both have horseshoes as artifacts and both end as a win. *During the credits, the horseshoe was seen in the Tomb of the Ancient Kings, even though it was brought out of the temple. Category:Season 1 Category:Green Monkeys Category:Win Category:Team Run Category:1½ Pendants Category:Layout III Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Golden Doors Room Category:Half Pendants in the Treasury